Passanten (SA)
thumb|Passanten in Los Santos. thumb|Passanten in San Fierro. thumb|Passanten in Las Venturas. thumb|Passanten in ländlichen Regionen. thumb|Passanten in Wüstenregionen. thumb|obdachlose Passanten. thumb|Passanten der Arbeiterklasse. thumb|Passanten der Managerklasse. thumb|reiche Passanten thumb|Passanten am Badestrand. thumb|Rivalisierende Banden jagen Passanten in Angst und Schrecken. thumb|sportliche Passanten. thumb|Passanten in Fahrzeugen. thumb|Passanten in Booten. thumb|Passanten des horizontalen Gewerbes. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas gibt es über 200 Passanten, die in San Andreas ihren Tätigkeiten nachgehen. In die Kategorie Passanten fällt alles, was im Kalifornien-/Nevada-Lookalike herumläuft bzw. -fährt (also u.a. Polizisten, Freundinnen, Bauarbeiter, Bandenmitglieder etc.). Fährt man zu dicht an ihnen vorbei, geraten sie in "Panik", dabei werfen sie sich auf den Boden, häufig springen sie dabei vor das eigene Fahrzeug. Da auch Polizisten diese Angewohnheit haben, kann man schnell einen Fahndungsstern erhalten, obwohl man nur auf der Straße fährt. Männer Normalos Männer, die nicht reich sind und keiner bestimmten Berufsgruppe zugeordnet werden können. * BIKERA (Biker) * BIKERB (Biker) * BMOST * BMOTR1 (Obdachloser) * BMYBE (Strandgänger) * BMYCR (Straßenkrimineller) * BMYDJ * BMYDRUG (Drogendealer) * BMYMOUN (Mountain-Biker) * BMYPOL1 (Billardspieler) * BMYPOL2 (Billardspieler) * BMYST * CWMOFR * CWMOHB1 * CWMOHB2 * CWMYFR * CWMYHB1 * DNMOLC1 * DNMOLC2 * DNMYLC * DWMOLC1 * DWMOLC2 * DWMYLC1 * DWMYLC2 * HMOST * HMYBE (Strandgänger) * HMYCR * HMYDRUG (Drogendealer) * HMYST * Male01 * OMOST * OMYST * SBMOTR2 * SBMYST * SBMYTR3 * SBMYCR * SHMYCR * SOMYST * SWMOTR1 (Obdachloser aus San Fierro) * SWMOTR2 (Obdachloser aus San Fierro) * SWMOTR3 (Obdachloser aus San Fierro) * SWMOTR4 (Obdachloser aus San Fierro) * SWMOTR5 (Obdachloser aus San Fierro) * SWMYCR * SWMYHP1 (Hippie) * SWMYHP2 (Hippie) * SWMYST * VBMYCR (Krimineller) * VHMYCR (Krimineller) * VWMYCR (Punk, Krimineller) * WMOST * WMOTR1 (Obdachloser) * WMYBE (Strandgänger) * WMYBMX (BMX-Fahrer) * WMYBP (Tourist) * WMYCR (Biker) * WMYDRUG (Drogendealer) * WMYGOL1 (Golfer) * WMYGOL2 (Golfer) * WMYJG (Jogger) * WMYMOUN (Mountain-Biker) * WMYRO (Inlineskater) * WMYST Gehoben Männer der gehobenen Klasse. * BMORI * BMYBU (SA) * BMYRI * HMORI (SA) * HMYRI * OMORI * OMYRI * SBMORI * SBMYRI * SOMYRI * SOMOBU * SOMYBU * WMORI * WMYBU * WMYRI Mit Berufen Männer, denen eindeutige Berufe zuzuordnen sind. * ARMY (Soldat) * BMOBAR (Old Reece, Friseur) * BMOCD (Taxifahrer) * BMOCHIL (Chili-Standverkäufer) * BMYAP (Fluglotse) * BMYBAR (Friseur) * BMYBOUN (Bodyguard und Türsteher) * BMYTATT (Tätowierer) * CSHER (Dorfpolizist) * DSHER (Dorfpolizist Las Venturas) * FBI (Passant) * HMOGAR (Gärtner) * LAEMT1 (Sanitäter Los Santos) * LAFD1 (Feuerwehrmann Los Santos) * LAPD1 (Polizist Los Santos) * LAPDM1 (Polizist auf Motorrad) * LVEMT1 (Sanitäter Las Venturas) * LVFD1 (Feurwehrmann Las Venturas) * LVPD1 (Polizist Las Venturas) * OMOKUNG (Trainer im "Cobra Marital Arts" Dojo) * SBMOCD (Taxifahrer) * SFEMT1 (Sanitäter San Fierro) * SFFD1 (Feuerwehrmann San Fierro) * SFPD1 (Polizist San Fierro) * SWAT (SWAT Einheit) * SWMOCD (Taxifahrer) * VBMOCD (Taxifahrer) * VBMYBOX (Boxtrainer im Ganton Fitness-Studio) * VBMYELV (Elvis-Imitator) * VHMYELV (Elvis-Imitator) * VIMYELV (Elvis-Imitator) * VWMYBJD (Croupier) * VWMYBOX (Boxtrainer im "Below the Belt" Fitness-Studio) * VWMYCD (Taxifahrer) * WMOICE (Clown) * WBDYG1 (Wachmann/Leibwächter) * WBDYG2 (Wachmann/Leibwächter) * WMYAMMO (Ammu-Nation-Verkäufer) * WMYBAR (Friseur) * WMYBELL (Cluckin-Bell-Verkäufer) * WMYBOUN (Bodyguard und Türsteher) * WMYCD1 (Taxifahrer) * WMYCH (Chauffeur) * WMYCLOT (Textilverkäufer) * WMYCON (Bauarbeiter) * WMYCONB (Baustellenchef) * WMYLG (Rettungsschwimmer) * WMYMECH (Mechaniker) * WMYPIZZ (Pizza-Stack-Verkäufer) * WMYPLT (Pilot) * WMYSGRD (Sicherheitsbeamter) * WMYVA (Park-Boy) Gangs Männliche Gangmitglieder. * BALLAS1 (Ballas-Gangmitglied) * BALLAS2 (Ballas-Gangmitglied) * BALLAS3 (Ballas-Gangmitglied) * DNB1 (Da-Nang-Boy) * DNB2 (Da-Nang-Boy) * DNB3 (Da-Nang-Boy) * FAM1 (Grove-Street-Families-Gangmitglied) * FAM2 (Grove-Street-Families-Gangmitglied) * FAM3 (Grove-Street-Families-Gangmitglied) * LSV1 (Los-Santos-Vagos-Gangmitglied) * LSV2 (Los-Santos-Vagos-Gangmitglied) * LSV3 (Los-Santos-Vagos-Gangmitglied) * SFR1 (San-Fierro-Rifa-Gangmitglied) * SFR2 (San-Fierro-Rifa-Gangmitglied) * SFR3 (San-Fierro-Rifa-Gangmitglied) * TRIBOSS (Triade) * TRIADA (Triade) * TRIADB (Triade) * VLA1 (Varrios-Los-Aztecas-Gangmitglied) * VLA2 (Varrios-Los-Aztecas-Gangmitglied) * VLA3 (Varrios-Los-Aztecas-Gangmitglied) * VMAFF1 (Italienischer Mafioso) * VMAFF2 (Italienischer Mafioso) * VMAFF3 (Italienischer Mafioso) * VMAFF4 (Italienischer Mafioso) Sonstiges In diese Gruppe fallen hauptsächlich Passanten, die nur während Missionen auftauchen. * ANDRE (Chef einer russischen Waffen- und Autoschieberorganisation; aus Gray Imports) * BMYMIB (Agent; aus Stowaway) * BMYCG (Crack Labor Wächter; aus Yay Ka-Boom-Boom) * HMYCM (Drogenkoch; aus Yay Ka-Boom-Boom) * MAFBOSS (Russischer Mafia-Boss) * MAFFA (Russischer Mafioso; aus Just Business) * MAFFB (Russischer Mafioso; aus Just Business) * WMOMIB (Agent; aus Stowaway) * WMOPJ (Colonel Fuhrberger, aus Home Invasion) * WMOPREA (Prediger; aus Jizzy) * WMOSCI (Wissenschaftler; aus Black Project) Frauen Normalos Frauen, die nicht reich sind und keiner bestimmten Berufsgruppe zugeordnet werden können. * BFOST * BFYBE (SA) (Strandgängerin) * BFYST * CWFOFR * CWFOHB * CWFYHB * CWFYFR1 * CWFYFR2 * DNFOLC1 * DNFOLC2 * DNFYLC * DWFOLC * DWFYLC1 * DWFYLC2 * HFOST * HFYBE (Strandgängerin) * HFYST * OFOST * OFYST * SBFOST * SBFYST * SOFOST * SOFYST * SWFOST * SWFYST * WFOST * WFYBE (Strandgängerin) * WFYJG (Joggerin) * WFYRO (Inlineskaterin) * WFYST Gehoben Frauen der gehobenen Klasse. * BFORI * BFYBU * BFYRI * HFORI * HFYRI * OFORI * OFYRI * SBFORI * SBFYRI * SOFORI * SOFYBU * SOFYRI * SWFORI * SWFYRI * WFORI * WFYBU * WFYRI Mit Berufen Frauen, denen eindeutige Berufe zuzuordnen sind. * BFYPRO (Prostituierte) * HFYPRO (Prostituierte) * SBFYPRO (Prostituierte) * SBFYSTR (Tänzerin) * SFYPRO (Prostituierte) * SHFYPRO (Prostituierte) * SWFOPRO (Prostituierte) * SWFYSTR (Tänzerin) * VBFYCRP (Croupier) * VBFYPRO (Prostituierte) * VBFYST2 (Tänzerin) * VHFYPRO (Prostituierte) * VHFYST3 (Tänzerin) * VWFYCRP (Croupier) * VWFYPRO (Prostituierte) * VWFYST1 (Tänzerin) * VWFYWA2 (Barkeeperin im "The Four Dragons"-Casino) * VWFYWAI (Barkeeperin in Caligula's Casino) * WFYBURG (Burger-Shot-Verkäuferin) * WFYCLOT (Textilverkäuferin) * WFYLG (Rettungsschwimmerin) * WFYPRO (Prostituierte) * WFYSTEW (Stewardess) Freundinnen In diese Gruppe fallen die Frauen, die Carl Johnson während Missionen oder optional zur Freundin gewinnen kann. * COPGRL3 (Cop g'i'rl-friend''' 3''' - Barbara Schternvart) * CROGRL3 (Cro'''upier g'i'''rl'-friend''' 3''' - Millie Perkins) * GANGGRL3 (Gang g'i'rl-'''friend 3''' - Denise Robinson) * GUNGRL3 (Gun g'i'rl-friend 3''' - Helena Wankstein) * NURGRL3 ('Nur'se 'g'i'''rl-friend 3''' - Katie Zhan) * MECGRL3 ('Mec'hanic 'g'i'''rl-friend 3 - Michelle Cannes) Sonstiges In diese Gruppe fallen hauptsächlich Passanten, die nur während Missionen auftauchen. * CAT (Catalina in den Red County Überfall-Missionen) * KENDL (Beta-Version von Kendl Johnson aus High Stakes, Low-Rider) * WFYCRK (Drogenköchin; aus Yay Ka-Boom-Boom) * WFYSEX (Erotikartikelverkäuferin aus Key to her Heart) Trivia * Ursprünglich fuhr ein Übertragungswagen samt Crew vor, wenn CJ einen Passanten tötete. * In der ungeschnittenen Version kann man auf bereits tote und auf dem Boden liegende Passanten eintreten und das ziemlich lange. Zudem kann man Passanten, die man getötet hat, ausrauben (das Geld schwebt dann über den Toten zusätzlich zu eventuellen Waffen, die man auch in der zensierten Fassung aufsammeln kann). Desweiteren können Passanten in der ungeschnittenen Version ihren Kopf durch Waffen oder Explosionen „verlieren“. Kategorie:Passanten Kategorie:San-Andreas-Passanten